


Flog Him Down

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flogging, Impact Play, M/M, Pain Slut!Dean, Rewards, Sub!Dean, Talk of Future Aftercare, Team Dean's Red Ass, dom!Cain, mentions of caning, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Cain rewards Dean





	Flog Him Down

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Flogging Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2

The flogger should always be an extension of you when it’s wielded. Not unlike a gun, a sword, a crop. It should be used with reverence and respect for the power and the damage that it can bestow with the slightest flick of the wrist. It can be used to taunt someone or grant them what they seak; for pain or for pleasure; as a method of discipline or as a reward.

In this instance, it was being used for a pleasurable reward. 

Cain trailed the leather flails of the flogger he was using up Dean’s back, admiring the shades of reds, whites, and pinks he’s left on his submissive’s skin over the past couple of hours. Dean had been so good as of late, and he requested his reward was to have Cain work him over like this, which delighted Cain to no end. They had started off with hands, before moving to crops, paddles, and a particularly flexible bamboo cane. And now, Cain had arguably their favorite impact play tool in his hands. 

Cain knows what it’s like to be flogged, and he respected the power it had, as much as he respected Dean’s complete and utter trust in him as a submissive to a Dominant. As a lover. And Dean loves the flogger almost more than he loves Cain driving into him hard and fast. 

“You doing good?” Cain asked softly, removing the flogger so he could stroke Dean’s back gently. 

Dean sniffled and nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he whispered hoarsely, his voice spent with cries and tears of passion. 

Cain leaned in and kissed Dean’s cheek, licking up a wayward tear. “Can I have your safeword again?” he asked him gently. 

“Impala,” Dean murmured. “Please, Sir. I want the flogger.” 

Cain chuckled softly. “I bet you do,” he teased gently, delighting in the blush that dashed across Dean’s cheeks. “Just giving you a little break after the cane.” 

“That felt good,” Dean moaned. “Won’t be able to sit for a week.” 

“A week?” Cain smirked. “My little imp,” he kissed along Dean’s shoulder, “Once I’m done working you over, you won’t be able to sit still for a  _ month _ .”

A shudder went through Dean’s body and he moaned. 

Cain chuckled softly and stepped back away from Dean, admiring the solid lines along Dean’s thighs and ass from the bamboo cane. He didn’t use the cane on Dean’s back. 

That’s what the flogger was for. 

Cain flicked his wrist lightly, letting the tails hit the floor. The sound echoed in their dungeon and he watched as Dean gave a full bodied shiver at it. He smirked. 

Cain was a master at the flogger, and with Dean being so willing to have it used on him every chance he got, he was really able to refine his technique. He preferred to use the flogger from side to side, creating stripes on a pink canvas, the sounds of leather hitting skin creating a sweet harmony to Dean’s cries of pleasures as the melody. He made sure that the stripes didn’t land in the same place twice until a few more strokes had gone by, working Dean from his shoulders down to the tops of his thighs, concentrating more on his back rather than his thighs and ass. Those had been through a lot recently. 

He would keep going until Dean told him to stop. In a little bit, he may go over to Dean’s front, and work the flogger over there. He wondered what noises Dean would make if he flogged his dick. His little pain slut would probably enjoy that very much. 

Once he’s deemed Dean’s had enough (the poor man’s already came three times already), he’ll cut Dean down and cover his entire body in arnica and make sure he didn’t break skin (he was a master of self control, though). He’d wipe away Dean’s tears and praise him before bundling him up in blankets and give him water and food before the two fell asleep. 

Cain couldn’t wait to see what Dean will look like in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
